Combustors, such as ramburners, can be added to a gas turbine engine to increase thrust at supersonic speeds and may be particularly suited for turbojet or low bypass ratio turbofan engines. The speed range over which a ramburner may operate include, but is not limited to, Mach 3.0 to Mach 4.0+. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.